feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
King Arthur (Sonic the Hedgehog) Respect Thread
My name is Arthur. Bow down before your king. With the greatest of knights at my command and with the power of this scabbard, I shall rule these lands. King Arthur (アーサー王, Āsā-ō?), also known as the Black Knight (黒の騎士, Kuro no kishi?), is the primary antagonist of Sonic and the Black Knight. He is a being from the world of Camelot and was a magical illusion created by Merlin for the purpose of becoming a benevolent ruler over England. Under the guiding hand of his creator, Arthur achieved his purpose and became a legend. When he obtained the scabbard of Excalibur however, Arthur was corrupted by power and became an evil tyrant who enslaved his kingdom. His reign came to an end when Sonic the Hedgehog was called into the world of Camelot and slew Arthur. NOTE: Deathcalibur is caliburn infused with the power of the underworld with enhances physical and energy abilities. STRENGTH: *Trades blows with Sonic *Trades blows with Sonic again *Trades even more blows with Sonic again *Trades blows with Sonic again in their second fight *Trades blows with Sonic yet again in their second fight SPEED: Note: He is listed as a speed type implying that he would have all the speed type abilities but is slower than people in Black Knight even Knuckles who is a power type. Most of his speed is on a horse so they will be in a different sections. (Without Horse) *Rapid clashes with Sonic *Does another rapid clash with Sonic again *Another rapid clash with Sonic *Jumps so fast he appears as a blur *Does another rapid clash with Sonic in their second fight *Does another rapid clash with Sonic again in their second fight *Tags Sonic using a lightning strike (With Horse) *Flight *Move so fast it appears as a blur *Runs past Sonic even when he is grinding *Performs a super fast charge DURABILITY: *Takes a hit from Sonic *Takes another hit from Sonic *Takes another hit from Sonic again *Takes a combo attack from Sonic in their second fight *Takes another combo attack from Sonic in their second fight *Takes his own magic energy attacks SKILL AND FIGHTS: *Fights and counters Sonic before getting overpowered *Fights and counters Sonic in their second fight *Caliburn never underestimates him HAX: *Summons Knights of the Underworld *Teleportation *Summons lightning. He can summon a storm of them simultaneously *Summons numerous energy balls note: vs battles claim he is stronger and faster than Sonic yet he lacks the feats to prove it. He has shown no feats to be stronger than him and just because someone passes Sonic doesn't mean they are faster than him. Slower characters did it and yet they aren't faster than him why should he be? He is slower om foot and even slower than a power type. He didn't tank hits from Sonic as you see in the fights he is easily pin down by his attacks and Sonic needed the swords to negate his immortality not his physical abilities. Vs battles just wanked this character for no reason what so ever. Category:Characters